Talk:Haki/Kenbunshoku Haki
Kenbunshoku Haki & Users There have been a few instances of people using Kenbunshoku Haki but they aren't listed on the wiki. It seems users of this ability are able to discern opponents' strengths. First we must go back to when Rayleigh gauged the strength of the animals on Rusukaina island. http://mangapark.com/manga/one-piece/s3/c597/10 It is also described as the ability to feel ones presence more strongly. http://mangapark.com/manga/one-piece/s3/c597/11 Blackbeard was the first to confrim this in two instances, where he guaged Luffy's Haki. So how could he not have Haki himself? http://mangapark.com/manga/one-piece/s3/c234/16 http://mangapark.com/manga/one-piece/s3/c544/9 Bellamy's recent showings also confirm this. So why is he not listed as having Kenbunshoku Haki? Him going to Skypia also gives further evidence to this, where there are prevalent Mantra users. http://mangapark.com/manga/one-piece/s3/c710/3 and also showed he precognitive ability when he detected Elizabello's king Punch. http://mangapark.com/manga/one-piece/s3/c709/13 Smoker gauged Tashigi's Haki and compared it with Law . http://mangapark.com/manga/one-piece/s3/c661/19 Dolfamingo has also shown use of this ability when he sensed Fujitora would intervine when Zoro was about to attack. http://mangapark.com/manga/one-piece/s3/c730/5 http://mangapark.com/manga/one-piece/s3/c730/6 And finally an instance where Zoro used Kenbunshoku Haki was when he sensed Vergo's presence quoting he felt a strange aura. http://mangapark.com/manga/one-piece/s3/c680/19 88movement (talk) 07:48, June 27, 2014 (UTC) First off, mangareader doesn't work for the USA, so good luck getting people to find the pages themselves. Blackbeard, yes. Bellamy, no. Anyone who knew what Haki is could tell Luffy used it, and that was not precognition, Tashigi, no. She's been shown to have Busoshoku, but not Kenbunshoku. Doflamingo, maybe. It's unclear from just that example. And Zoro is already listed as a user, so why bring him up again? 08:58, June 27, 2014 (UTC) First example for Blackbeard is a bad translation. Second example could have meant anything. SeaTerror (talk) 09:09, June 27, 2014 (UTC) I've changed all the links. I didn't say Tashigi has Kenbunshoku, I said Smoker has it. Although you could argue a case for Tashigi having it when she deflected a cannonball without using her eyesight. Which can be seen here: http://mangapark.com/manga/one-piece/s3/c652/14 http://mangapark.com/manga/one-piece/s3/c652/15 Bellamy hadn't seen Luffy use Haki prior, so you're point makes no sense. Him also going to Skypia is good evidence to him knowing how to use it. Fair play on Doflamingo and Zoro. 88movement (talk) 14:22, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Not taking a side here, but what's the translation issue with Blackbeard? He specifically refers to Luffy's haki in the Chapter 234 raw - it's the first mention of haki in the series. 18:15, June 27, 2014 (UTC) That statement could just as easily be a comment about the kind of appearance he gives off. 18:44, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Then let's just ask Klobis to check. If it is the same word, then it is not going to be coincidence. 21:09, June 27, 2014 (UTC) The word haki was used? SeaTerror (talk) 22:24, June 27, 2014 (UTC) In the translation linked above, the word chi is used, but that'll be because haki wasn't a thing then. 22:53, June 27, 2014 (UTC) It's already mentioned and referenced on the Haki page, but here's the pic. Furigana read haki, kanji are the same as on the Haki page. 01:43, June 28, 2014 (UTC) So can we agree that this is Blackbeard using Kenbunshoku Haki, or do we have to drag it out with a stupid poll? 09:28, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I thought you were waiting for Klobis. SeaTerror (talk) 10:24, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Zodiaque checked it. 10:59, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Zodiaque is Klobis? SeaTerror (talk) 22:35, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Stop being obtuse. Zodiaque checked the raw, and it is the same. Now can we come to an agreement? 22:44, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Bump. 12:23, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Fujitora should be here. Marco 1907 (talk) 19:04, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Show me an example of him using Kenbunshoku Haki and we'll add it. 02:12, January 29, 2015 (UTC) If Zodiaque confirmed that Blackbeard has Haki, then we should add him to the users. 02:12, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Bump. 22:53, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Eh, no one are objecting so I went ahead and added him. 21:17, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, good job. Regarding the other characters, I think Bellamy and Smoker should also be added. Like BB, they've demonstrated the ability to gauge other people's Haki. Fujitora pretty much has to have CoO, and he has remarked about being able to sense the weather, so I think there's enough evidence to include him as well. Doflamingo and Tashigi aren't clear enough, though. 21:34, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Ok, Teach is out of the discussion since he's confirmed. Tashigi, Bellamy and Doflamingo are the ones left to discus. 21:44, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Nothing is confirmed. This is not One Piece Speculation Wiki. --Klobis (talk) 01:07, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Smoker can be added to a general Haki category due to being a vice admiral but we don't know what type he has. All the others are speculation including Blackbeard. SeaTerror (talk) 02:04, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey guys! I found a talk page I haven't touched yet? Amazing! Anyways it seems like the main issue here is if people can sense the level of someone's Haki with K. Haki (new shorthand!). The whole BB thing seems to indicate you can for me. With some method, he sensed it in Luffy before Luffy ever demonstrated any part of the ability. Yeah, there is a slight chance that the ability to sense Haki in others doesn't come from K. Haki, but honestly, the chance is so slim that I would be willing to be wrong on this. We've had worse on the wiki for much longer before. Bellamy saw Luffy's H. Haki in C block and is likely referring to that in his talk with Luffy. And no proof that he used K. Haki for detecting the King Punch. Smoker would have known Tashigi's level of Haki because they train/work together. As far as I know, Law did not demonstrate his level of Haki in their fight. So Smoker is still possible. Doffy saw Momo on the Sunny with his eyes. BUT if he says that he sees Momo in the present tense, that would imply K. Haki, past tense, nothing. As far as a the other thing, speculation to say it was Haki. Zoro is implied to have it twice through "Aura sensing", once on Fishman island, and the instance linked here. Since Sanji is confirmed to have both forms as well, I think it's safe to say Zoro's got K. Haki Anything else I need to say here? 05:37, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Bellamy commented on Luffy's Haki in chapter 710, after B-Block. He had never seen Luffy use it. Also, he's now confirmed to have CoA, so yeah. Other than that, you summed it up pretty well. 12:58, February 11, 2015 (UTC) That is a terrible argument. His Haki was broadcast all over the world SeaTerror (talk) 17:39, February 11, 2015 (UTC) "You're the one who's changed. Your Haki has exceeded all expectations." So you're saying that Bellamy wasn't referring to Luffy's current Haki here, but rather a random CoC outburst he saw two years ago on telly? 19:18, February 11, 2015 (UTC) "Haoshoku Haki is a rare form of Haki that cannot be attained through training. Only one in a million people have this ability." SeaTerror (talk) 03:45, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Your point? 14:28, February 12, 2015 (UTC) I don't think I can facepalm hard enough. SeaTerror (talk) 19:25, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Good for you. Now, does anyone have anything intelligent to add? 20:26, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Bellamy could have seen Luffy use K-Haki to dodge Spartan's punch though. I'm gonna say no on Bellamy, can we talk about the others now? I still think it's very safe to say Zoro's got it. Nevermind, he's already on it. Smoker, I don't know. Doffy, we'd need a confirmation on that statement if we want to say yes. 01:22, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Occam's razor, JSD. Assuming Bellamy even saw it... Was the dodge CoO? Luffy saw the punch coming, so reflexes would do. And even if, would a single CoO dodge be enough for someone to tell that Luffy's haki has "exceeded all expectations"? I guess I'm fine with leaving Bellamy out for now, though, if the majority really feels that it's debatable. Which statement are you referring to regarding Dofla? 13:03, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Inevitably, someone is going to ask what Occam's Razor means - in this instance, someone dodging does not mean they have trained their CoO haki. It just means they dodged. And I completely agree. : 13:08, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, that's also true. However, I was referring more to the fact that Bellamy having CoO is the theory with the fewest assumptions and thus we should just go with it instead of trying to come up with more complicated explanations. 13:33, February 15, 2015 (UTC) We have very few easily identifiable uses of K Haki for dodging, but this is one of them. When it's depicted, the user usually barely moves to dodge, just like this case. I'm talking about the case in the very first post here, when Doffy mentions Momo in 730. However, after checking all translations, only Mangapanda words it in a way vague enough for it to be Haki. The others are clear that he saw Momo with his eyes on the Sunny. And Smoker? People MUST stop responding to only talk about one of these cases, or else we'll never close this talk page. And I really want to close this talk page. 14:23, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Smoker can just be put on a general Haki category since all vice admirals have it. Don't forget Blackbeard. SeaTerror (talk) 18:51, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Blackbeard was already discussed and put in the category. Bellamy I'm unconvinced, and Smoker must have it because he's a VA - but does that mean we get to put all VAs in there? 19:44, February 15, 2015 (UTC) some other topic "Bellamy doesn't have Haki" As I said people with Haki are able to discern it. 88movement (talk) 10:07, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Blackbeard? Where does it say Blackbeard has Kenbunshoku Haki? GenkiMan (talk) 21:11, February 12, 2015 (UTC) To my knowledge that was never stated anywhere. Not sure what the editor's reasoning behind it is, but it looks like some "edit war" happened to keep it from changing back. Reeves92 (talk) 00:13, February 13, 2015 (UTC) If only you guys have read the rest of the talk page. 00:57, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Yes, how dare us. My bad though, I understand your reasoning to list Blackbeard in it. Reeves92 (talk) 09:59, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry for being rude in my previous statement. Anyway, if you want to contest Blackbeard being listed as having Kenbunshoku Haki, you're fully welcome to bring it up in the above discussion. 01:28, February 15, 2015 (UTC)